Henriikka Mikaelson
This article, Henriika Mikaelson, is the sole property of SaiyukiLover232 and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without their permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. WORK-IN-PROGRESS Henriikka Mirai Darina Mikaelson, more commonly referred to as Henri '''or '''Riika, is a major recurring character on Legacies, though she was first appeared in season five of The Originals. Henriikka is the hybrid daughter of Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire-Mikaelson. She is the granddaughter of Esther and Mikael, as well as Mr and Mrs. Claire, and also considers Marcel to be her "grandfather." She is the niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson, with the last being her namesake, as well as the half-niece of Niklaus. Henriikka is also the cousin of Adyelya, the daughter of Klaus and Katherine, and Nik, the son of Freya and Keelin. Henriikka was conceived in-between Season Four and Five of The Originals. Henriikka is considered to be Kol and Davina's "little miracle" due to the unexpected and surprising conceival, but also because of the complications that arose throughout Davina's pregnancy. Henriikka was conceived as a result of a undiscovered Curse that was placed upon Kol Mikaelson by the Ancestors when he was resurrected — in addition to his bloodlust —with the hope that whomever he managed to conceive with Davina would have a complicated pregnancy, with the possibility of falling prey to Kol's bloodlust, or dying in childbirth of complications. However, before Kol and Davina could potentially conceive, she fell prey to his bloodlust due to Kol having a lack of self-control beforehand. As such, when Davina was later resurrected by her niece, she and Kol conceived Henriikka following their move from New Orleans, and the poisoned magical atmosphere. Despite this, there were still many complications that arose throughout Davina's pregnancy with Henriikka, and if not for Adyelya's blood allowing for Davina to transition into a hybrid, then she would have died in childbirth. Henriikka 'is a member of the 'Mikaelson Family 'and the 'Helland Family 'by her father, as well as the '''Claire Family '''by her mother, with the last two being powerful bloodlines of witches. She is by birthright a member of the French Quarter Coven due to her Claire Ancestors having been buried and consecrated in New Orleans, as well as the soul/spirit of her father, even despite the Shunning of her mother from the coven. In addition, she is also a member of the 'Trinity Coven as well by birthright as Davina joined the coven prior to her pregnancy with Henriikka. While her cousin is the only child to be fathered by an Original Hybrid, Henriikka is the only child to be fathered by an Original Vampire. Throughout The Originals Before Birth Henriikka was conceived following Season Four of the Originals, ''as a result of an undiscovered Curse on Kol, and born before the start of Season Five. When Davina discovered she was pregnant with Henriikka, she was shocked, thinking it was a mistake and that her doctor was mistaken. Refusing to believe the information from her doctor, Davina instead contacted Freya and Vincent, informing her sister-in-law and close friend what her doctor had told her. As Vincent had a working theory in relation to Davina's pregnancy, she decided to return to the French Quarter in order to figure out what was going on. Before leaving, Davina informed Kol that she was going on a "girls trip" with Freya, Keelin and Adyelya. Upon arriving in the French Quarter of New Orleans, Davina met with Freya and Vincent in The Abattoir. Before discussing any theories, Freya and Vincent performed a Confirmation Ritual to confirm that Davina was, indeed, pregnant—furthermore, the Ritual also confirmed that the fetus was actually Davina and Kol's unborn child, and had not been magically transported into Davina's womb. With the affirmation of Davina's pregnancy, Vincent informed her that he believed her pregnancy to be the result of the Curse that the Ancestors had placed upon Kol; in order to confirm this, Vincent performed a set of magical tests and Rituals on Davina. Indeed, Davina discovered she was able to become pregnant due to the Curse the Ancestors placed on Kol in order manipulate him and his bloodlust; the goal in this was to have Davina fall pregnant and die by his hand, or alternatively die through complications in pregnancy/childbirth, as there were also additional effects to the Curse to make the pregnancy difficult (i.e. fevers and headaches, high blood pressure, etc.) via weakening Davina's body. Through various spells, tests and Rituals, Davina was able to determine the extent of the Curse and its impact on her body and her pregnancy. With the help of Freya and Vincent, Davina was able to put together various herbal mixes, special lotions, pain potions, vitamins, etc. to help with her pregnancy, and then she made the decision to finally return to San Francisco, especially since she had been away for nearly a week. Additionally, Davina decided it was time to tell Kol that she was pregnant, though she was very reluctant to do so when she returned home in time for the weekend. She did not inform Kol the first evening home, nor did she tell him the second evening home either; it was finally on the third evening, a Sunday night, that Davina informed Kol that she was pregnant. However, his reaction was not exactly what Davina had been expecting—he thought that Davina had cheated on him with another man, especially as vampires could not procreate, even Original Vampires, and that Klaus had been a "loophole in nature." Hurt by Kol's reaction, Davina left their shared apartment, both too angry and upset to both explaining the truth to him. The following morning, Kol easily tracked Davina down to the hotel she was staying in. After she had left, Kol had contacted Freya with the news, and his elder sister had claimed he was an "idiot" and should have listened to Davina first before forming his judgement, then Freya had gone on to explain the situation Curse to Kol. Despite her anger and hurt from the previous night still lingering, Davina was willing to forgive Kol, knowing that her reaction to the pregnancy had also been one of denial at first. She returned to the apartment with Kol, and the two of them began to make decisions for the pregnancy, with Davina explaining much of what was to be expected. Season Five Throughout ''Legacies Season One Season Two Personality Henriikka is shown to be very kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, and a fun-loving child. She has a competitive streak that prompts her to accept Adyelya and Nik's magical training challenges, which keeps her motivated to train her magic and learn control. Henriika, from a very young age, was shown to have an exceptional memory. She can memorize large quantities of information, and understand people without much difficulty. She likes to read books and listen to music, something she shares with her parents. She likes to hear Davina reading bedtime stories, but hates hearing the same ones twice, expecting therefore to hear new ones each and every time. In addition, she learns to play piano from Kol . Henriikka is fascinated by everyone in her surroundings, despite their being different species. The idea of unity between supernatural species is a belief which Henriikka has been studying to understand, and one which she hopes to help encourage, especially at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. She is also depicted as a brave and headstrong character for her age. Physical Appearance Henriikka is depicted as being a young, beautiful girl who is growing into her confidence and features. She has inherited both of her parents' exceptionally good looks, having the facial features of her father, Kol, such as high cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, straight nose, and strong jawline, as well as his dark brown hair color, with her blue-green eyes and full lips being inherited from her mother and her sider of the family. Henriikka has also inherited wavy, slightly curly hair from her mother as well. Henriikka has pale skin with rosy cheeks and has perfect shiny square teeth. She also has a dimpled smile as opposed to her father's crooked smile. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Davina Claire-Mikaelson Kol Mikaelson Adyelya Mikaelson Name Quotes Trivia * Henriikka's conception and birth can also be labelled as one of "nature's loopholes" due to the nature of how she was conceived—that is, through the effects of a Curse placed upon Kol by the Ancestors. ** The Curse placed upon Kol was two-fold: firstly, it allowed for Kol to be manipulated his bloodlust, being unable to leave the city limits by the Ancestors due to his consecration on New Orleans soil, and secondly, it allowed for him to conceive. The Curse itself was tied to Kol's immortality as an Original Vampire to ensure that it would not break; however, when Vincent freed the Ancestors from the Ancestral Plane and Well, allowing for the spirits to find Peace, it voided the first part of the Curse, but not the second part. ** Henriikka is not a loophole that is meant to restore Balance in Nature, but rather a loophole in the Order of Nature itself. * She is considered to be her parents "little miracle" not only because Henriikka's conception was totally unexpected, but also because of what it took to keep Davina alive throughout the pregnancy. * Due to Henriikka being a vampire-witch hybrid, opposed to a tribrid of all three species, her vampire traits were more dominant while Davina was pregnant. ** For example, Henriikka was stronger than the average unborn child while still in the womb. ** Davina would also crave blood when she was pregnant. ** For an unborn child, Henriikka's magic while she was still in the womb was also considered to be exceptionally strong—this was much the same for Katherine while she was pregnant with Adyelya. *** This is due to Henriikka and Adyelya coming from powerful bloodlines of witches. * While Katherine is considered to be the first Original vampire-witch hybrid, due to being the first witch to turn into a hybrid without being a siphoner, Henriikka is an alive, born and true ''hybrid of the two species. * As mentioned in ''Après Moi, Le Déluge, the descendants of Esther would be allotted her power due to the consecration of her remains. Thus, it is possible that Henriikka will be able to channel the power of Esther. * Henriikka is the second being born with vampiric blood. ** The first being her cousin, Adyelya. * Henriikka has taken up the title of "Original Hybrid" alongside her half-uncle, Klaus, who is a werewolf-vampire hybrid, and her aunt, Katherine, who is a vampire-witch hybrid. ** In addition, her cousin, Adyelya, has been labelled as the "Original Tribrid" being a werewolf, witch and vampire. Gallery Tropes References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Claire Family Category:Hybrids Category:Female Hybrid Category:Witches Category:Female Witches Category:Female Witch Category:Vampires Category:Female Vampire